


In Vino Veritas

by easypeasymarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Donghyuck is kinda slightly a dumbass, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, mentions of Doyoung pining over Taeyong, music majors Markhyuck, side Norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasymarklee/pseuds/easypeasymarklee
Summary: It only took a bottle of Soju, Mark’s eloquence and Donghyuck’s light weight ass for Donghyuck’s hopeless and unrequited crush to get returned. (Hopefully)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it’s been a while since I wrote another fic. This fic has been long due so I hope y’all enjoyed it.

"Jun, have you seen Mark today?! How can someone look that good at six am in the fucking morning on a Monday?! Can you please tell him he's not allowed?," Donghyuck whined at his roommate and best friend, Renjun. 

"For fuck's sake Donghyuck it's only past noon and you've talked about Mark Lee for at least 30 times already! Give it a break!," Renjun said, exasperated. Donghyuck only frowned at his friend. 

"It's his fault for looking like he belonged in Aphrodite's cabin, like who the fuck looks so bright when the teacher is talking about fucking Bethoven?! No one that's what!," Donghyuck said, recalling how Mark's eyes glimmers as if he has stars in his eyes while looking at the notes from Bethoven's Fur Elise. 

"Ugh I hate him so much! Why did God have to make him so goddamn perfect! It's so unfair!," he added. 

"Well for someone who hates him a lot you sure do talk about him a lot," Renjun said, not looking away from the book on his hand. 

"Look, can you please continue simping over him elsewhere. I have much better things to do than hear about how Mark looks good in his new hair for the hundredth time," Renjun shooed Donghyuck away. Donghyuck pouted at his friend. 

"Jun help me with my gay crisis please! You're the one with the brain within the two of us!," 

"Yeah and that brain is busy studying for his psychology test, so if you would kindly please shut up and whine somewhere else that would be fine," Donghyuck was about to protest when someone barged in on their dorm room. 

"Injunieeeeee," the voice called out. Renjun shook his head and shut his book, mumbling something under his breath. 

"Hey Nana! What brought you here," Donghyuck greeted but Jaemin ignored him, going straight to Renjun. 

"Injunieeee I missed you! I'm sorry I couldn't join you for lunch today, Jisung and Chenle wanted me to treat them," Jaemin greeted his boyfriend. 

"It's okay Nana, I ate lunch with Hyuck," Renjun said, hugging back the younger. Donghyuck wanted to puke on the sight that's in front of him. 

"Ehem in case you're not aware I'm still here and I would appreciate if I get a hug too," Donghyuck pouted again, Jaemin only giggled. 

"I'm sorry Hyuck I ignored you no need to pout now," Jaemin said whilst hugging Donghyuck. Donghyuck smiled and hugged him back. 

"By the way, how's it going with Mark?," Jaemin asked Donghyuck. 

"Oh boy here we go again," Renjun mumbled under his breath. 

"Nana! Can you tell him to stop being so cute! It's making it so hard to un-like him," Donghyuck whined at Jaemin. 

"Why do you wanna un-like him in the first place? Didn't you liked him since junior year? What made you change your mind?," Renjun joined the conversation, intrigued. 

"That's the reason, I had a crush on him since the beginning of junior year of high school and it's still hopeless. I don't think he's this oblivious I think he just doesn't want to do anything with me," Donghyuck sighed. 

"Aww poor Hyuckie, I'm sure you'll find other guys out there other than Mark Lee," Jaemin assured him. 

"Or maybe it wouldn't stayed as a hopeless crush if you know you confess?," Renjun said to Donghyuck. 

"You know I can't do that Jun," 

"Why not? It's not like he's straight or anything, what's stopping you?," 

"Yeah Hyuck, Injun's right you may never know right? Maybe he'd accept your confession," Jaemin agreed with Renjun. 

"I don't know! I'm just really bad about facing my feelings. What if he rejects me?," 

"What if he say yes?, come on Hyuck you gotta take the risk, if he rejects then at least you tried. If he said yes then congrats," Renjun reassured Donghyuck. 

"Okay I'll try, but if he rejects me you both owe me free ice cream and tissues," 

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

It's been a week since Donghyuck said he'd try. A week of avoiding Mark Lee at all cost. He'd avoid going to the choir meeting because he knows Mark will be in there. He avoid going into the music room even though he has to practice for his solo performance because he knows Mark will also be there composing his piece for his upcoming exams as a music major. 

"Oh for fuck's sake Donghyuck again? You do realize that your choir leader is close to snapping your neck because of how often you miss practice right? I'm tired of saying I don't know where you are whenever I see Doyoung Hyung approaching," Renjun complained when he saw Donghyuck again at the school library. 

"Hello to you Renjun," Donghyuck greeted the smaller guy. 

"Hello my ass why are you here again? And why are you reading an anthropology book, you're not even in that major?," 

"It's my only way to camouflage myself in order to avoid Doyoung Hyung's nagging," 

"And why are you avoiding Doyoung Hyung in the first place?," 

"Because...I have things to study for...Yeah that's it," Donghyuck lied through his teeth. 

"Study for bullshit, you're just avoiding going into practice because Mark is in there do you?," 

"What pfft no, It really just so happens that I have an upcoming test this week," 

"And you know what, since you don't like my presence here I'm just gonna study at the dorms, and if anyone named Kim Doyoung asked for me, tell him that I've left the country," Donghyuck got up and left before Renjun can even say anything. 

He was about to head to the music room when he saw a familiar guitar case carried by the person he's been trying to avoid for a week now. He panicked and goes through the opposite direction to where Mark was heading. 

He looked for a bathroom nearby to act as his hiding spot. He opened one of the cubicle and stayed silent. Soon he heard the bathroom door opening, laughs echoed throughout the whole room. 

"Dude did you see how red Doyoung Hyung was when Taeyong Hyung suddenly barged in a while ago?," He recognized the voice as one of Mark's friend, Jeno. 

"By the way, have you asked him out yet?," Jeno asked Mark, Donghyuck became intrigued, did Mark has someone he likes? 

"Yeah about that...no?," Mark said awkwardly. 

"Dude it's been months! Do you even plan to ask him out?," Donghyuck felt his heart drop into his stomach, he clenched his hands that was on his lap. 

"Can you please lowered your voice down Jesus, I was gonna ask him this week but he's been missing in action lately and whenever I see him on the hallways he made an effort to avoid me at all cost," Mark sighed. 

"Well you better hurry up then, I heard Jaehyun is making a move on your pretty boy," Jeno said to Mark. 

"I know it's just...so difficult I mean the possibility of him rejecting me is higher than you making a move on Renjun and Jaemin," Donghyuck's ears perched up to the familiar names. 

"Hey at least I'm trying, not like you admiring your pretty boy in silence," Jeno said defensively. 

"Hey shut up what if someone hears and tells Dong—," Donghyuck knew he couldn't take it any longer. He opened his cubicle, stopping the two friends from talking. Both boys looked at him, with shocked faces. 

"D-Donghyuck how long have been here?," Mark asked him, panicking. Jeno looks amused by the sight he's seeing

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone about your crush Mark," Donghyuck reassured the older boy, but Mark still didn't looked relieved. 

"How much did you heard?," Mark asked sheepishly, pink dusting his cheeks. 

"Enough to know how much you liked him, no need to get embarrassed now Mark, your secret's safe with me," Donghyuck winked at the blushing boy. 

"I can even help you distract Jaehyun Hyung," he added. 

"NO! I meant no need... to distract Jaehyun Hyung," Mark disagreed swiftly. 

"Okay then, good luck with your pretty boy Mark, I hope he say yes," Donghyuck said before going to the door stopping to say something one last time. 

"Also Jeno, you better make your move more noticeable, Renjun and Nana can sometimes be oblivious," Donghyuck added one last time before heading out to the door. 

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

He arrived at their dorm, putting down the tub of ice cream he bought from the convenience store nearby and lied down on his bed. He thinks back to the conversation he heard a while ago. The tears he's been holding back started free falling from his eyes. He's so dumb to think that Mark would even look his way. He's a fool to think he even has a chance with Mark Lee. 

"Hey Hyuck, Injunnie wanted to check on you and say that the choir has a get together tonigh—oh my God Hyuckie what happened?," Jaemin said after seeing Donghyuck crying. He immediately engulfed the crying boy on his arms. 

"N-Nana, i-it h-hurts, I-it h-hurts s-so b-bad," Donghyuck managed to say in between the tears. 

"Hyuckie what happened?," Jaemin asked him again. Before he could answer, Renjun arrived. 

"Donghyuck how many times do I have to tell you to place your shoes on the ra—why are you crying?," Renjun immediately goes straight to where Donghyuck and Jaemin were. 

"J-Junnie p-please make it stop hurting," Donghyuck hugged the smaller male. 

"Hush now Hyuck, tell us what happened," Renjun asked in a gentle tone. Donghyuck explained the conversation he heard between Jeno and Mark a while ago. 

"So you mean to tell me that Mark liked someone and was planning to asked him out but can't because...he's avoiding him?," Renjun repeated the whole story. 

"Yes," Donghyuck sniffled then proceeded to shove a spoonful of ice cream on his mouth. 

"I knew it was hopeless in the end, why did I even think the slightest bit that I had a chance with him," Donghyuck sighed. After minutes of silence, Jaemin decided to speak up. 

"So I'm assuming that you're not going to the get together tonight then?," Jaemin asked Donghyuck. Donghyuck thinks for a moment, if he didn't go that means that Mark will get suspicious about the reason why he didn't go, and since Mark is smart he'll find out that he's the reason why Donghyuck didn't go, and also Doyoung will have his head for not attending it this year. 

"No no I'll go, Doyoung Hyung is gonna kill me if I don't attend this year. Also I don't want Mark to think that he's gonna be the reason why I didn't go," 

"Are you gonna be okay? I mean we can chaperone you if you want?," Jaemin asked him. 

"Yes please make sure that I don't do anything stupid," Donghyuck said. 

"Okay then, we'll go with you," Renjun said. 

The trio got to the said place at 9 pm, the pub was quiet. Seniors were already there, ordering and drinking whilst a few of the juniors were arriving late. 

"Yah! Lee Donghyuck!," he heard someone called him. He was about to look when suddenly someone pinched his ear. 

"Aw aw Doyoung Hyung! That hurts!," Donghyuck complained. 

"Do you know how many times I've been trying to get you to go to practice?," 

"I'm sorry Hyung, I've just been busy with uhmm...stuff," 

"What stuff, as far I know sophomore music majors didn't have any exams to study for," Doyoung said, getting suspicious. 

"Yeah well the uhm curriculum has change so uhm we've been having a lot of activities these past few days, don't worry my sched next week isn't as packed as this week," Donghyuck lied, he's pretty sure Doyoung didn't buy any of it but decided to let him go. 

"Whatever I'm just glad you didn't bailed out on the annual gathering this year," 

"As much as I want to, I still like my head to stay on my neck thank you," Donghyuck smiled innocently at Doyoung. Doyoung just rolled his eyes at the younger boy and left. Donghyuck tried to find Renjun and Jaemin when he bumped into someone. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't looki—Donghyuck?," a familiar voice said his name, he froze in place trying to gather his thoughts and his sanity. 

"H-hey Mark," He greeted the Canadian boy. The boy smiled at him, his eyes glimmering with an emotion Donghyuck couldn't point his fingers to. 

"I'm glad you came, you usually bail out on this one," Mark tried to strike up a conversation. 

"Yeah, well I came to see what I've been missing out these past few years, I guess it's not that much," Mark chuckled at him. 

"Yeah except the drinks, this gathering is just full of Doyoung Hyung's pining over Taeyong Hyung," Mark said, Donghyuck cracked a smile. 

"So...let's go?," Mark invites the younger. 

"Oh yeah, let's go," Donghyuck followed the older boy. He walked silently, eyes looking on the floor. 

When they arrived at the table, it was already full with some seats available. He looked over to see Renjun and Jaemin, he was about to go take a seat on the empty seat beside them when Jeno beat him into it. 

"Donghyuck you can sit here," Mark said when he saw the younger trying to find an empty chair. Donghyuck had no choice but to sit beside Mark. 

A clang was heard from the other side of the table, Doyoung stood up. 

"Attention everybody! Welcome to the get together gathering of the choir club," Everyone claps, Donghyuck giggled at Doyoung. 

"As some of you who are aware, every freshmen has to stand up and formally introduce himself in front of everyone, but since some juniors and sophomores didn't attend the gathering when they were still freshmen. You will be not exempted to this tradition. I'm looking at you Lee Donghyuck and Mark Lee," Doyoung continued. 

"So shall we start?," Everyone yelled yes. 

"Okay first up on the stage! Everybody give it a round of applause! Mark Lee," Everyone cheered loudly. Mark laughed and stood up. 

"So uhm as you all may know my name is Mark Lee, I'm a music major and I'm a junior," Mark briefly introduced himself. 

"That's it? No other facts? You're boring Lee," Jeno booed his friend. 

"Come on everybody why don't we asked questions to our boy next door Mark Lee," Jeno encouraged everyone, clearly drunk after a few shots of alcohol. 

"So tell us Mark Lee, do you find someone in this room let's say pretty?," some senior girl asked him. Mark blushed for a second, clearly thinking of someone. Donghyuck downed a shot, thinking of who could be the pretty someone Mark is thinking. 

"Of course," Mark said after a minute of silence. He downed another one. Everyone in the room cooed at him. 

"Would you mind telling us who?," a freshman asked, voice filled with interest. He downed another one. 

"I would but I feel like he wouldn't want the attention on him, but to me his prettiness is not something to be described with words," Mark said, clearly embarrassed. He downed another one and another one. 

"Hmm, if you don't want to tell us who he is, then can you just describe with the best of your eloquence, what he dare to say he's like?," Renjun asked him teasingly. 

"W-well, every compliments would be an understatement to describe him. His every little detail was unique of it's own. From his doe eyes to the moles on his face that somewhat resembles a constellation on the sky, his carefree nature that would often get him in trouble but he doesn't care. His honey like voice and how he carry himself was admirable. I admit it's sappy but I think he's more than just someone I admired, but someone that can capture any heart by just looking at him, that's how I think I would describe him," Everyone is silent, not until Donghyuck slammed his hands on the table. 

"Are you done now?," Donghyuck looked at Mark, who was shocked by Donghyuck's tone. 

"Uhm sorry, I think Donghyuck's drunk now, we would get going now," Jaemin was about to go over to Donghyuck when he stopped him. 

"You know what Mark Lee? Fuck you, fuck you for being so goddamn perfect. Fuck you for being so lovable and kind. Fuck the stars in your eyes, fuck the mole on your cheeks, just fuck you," Donghyuck said still looking at Mark. 

"I hate you I hate you so much! I hate you for liking someone who doesn't even pay attention to you, I hate you for making me feel like I'm on some cloud nine! I hate you for making me feel like I'm Miley Cyrus and you're Nick Jonas! I hate you for making me hate that stupid person that's been camping inside your head. I should be the one in there! I'm willing to give you all the attention you need, I've been trying since junior year of high school! You can kiss the moles on my face and I'm willing to boop your nose!," He added. Mark's face was unreadable. Donghyuck walked closely to Mark. 

"Please Mark, just let it be me," he finished before it all went black. 

Donghyuck woke up to his head pounding like crazy. 

"Oh great you're awake now," Renjun walked over to him, handing him an some Advil and water. 

"Ughhh what happened?," Donghyuck groaned. Renjun looked at him amused. 

"You seriously forgot the havoc that you caused last night?," Renjun asked. 

"What havoc? All I remember was me downing that bottle of Soju, why did I do something stupid?," He asked, mildly panicking. 

"Well stupid would be an understatement to say the least," 

"On a scale of 1-10 how stupid?," He asked, hoping that it'd stay at at least 6 or 7. 

"Well check the university forum for the answer on your question," Donghyuck didn't waste no time, he hopped off his bed and logged in the university forum. There he saw a video with almost 100,000 thousand views. He clicked to watch. 

"I fucked up," Donghyuck muttered after watching the video.

"Yeah, yeah you did," Renjun agreed with him. 

"Jun! What am I gonna do now?! Now everyone knows I'm hopelessly in love with Mark Lee! Oh my God I thought you guys was supposed to stop me from doing anything stupid!," 

"Well in my defense, you literally stopped Nana from intervening, and I'm literally so amused to even stop you from making a clown out of yourself," Renjun defensively said back. 

"Oh my God now he knows that I have a hopeless crush on him, I'm so fucking stupid," 

"Look at the bright side, he still hasn't answered to your confession yet," Renjun tried to brighten up the mood. 

"Jun what if his crush saw it? And decided to reject him because of my stupid ass. He's gonna hate me forever!," Donghyuck panicked. 

"You seriously cared more about his crush finding out than your reputation," Renjun shook his head, disappointed. Donghyuck was about to oppose when a knock was heard from their door. 

"Did Nana told you he's coming over?," Donghyuck asked his friend. 

"No, not that I'm aware of," Renjun answered, clearly confused. He then got up and opened the door. It was silent, and quite frankly Donghyuck is worried. 

"Hey Jun, who is th—oh," he didn't manage to finish his sentence when he saw the person on the door. 

"Mark," He tried to add more but his mouth can only say the latter's name. 

"Hey Donghyuck umm can we talk?," Mark finally asked him. Renjun being aware of the situation took his leave which left Donghyuck, Mark and an awkward atmosphere. 

"Uhmm we can go inside if you want?," Donghyuck broke the silence, Mark only smiled and nod. Once they were inside his room, it was silent again. It seems like they were calculating what they should say to each other inside of their brain. Donghyuck couldn't take it any longer. 

"Look Mark if you're here because of what happened last night, I'm sorry. I'll ask them to take it down, and I'll even explain that the whole thing was a misunderstanding. I'll even help you ask out your crush if that's what you want," Donghyuck bit his lip after he said the last sentence. Mark only stared at him, Donghyuck started to feel flustered because of Mark's heavy stares. 

"Hey Mark I know the weight of the situation is heavy but there's no need for you to glare at me like that, I'm pretty sure pretty boy still hasn't seen it yet. Look I'll even post something on the uni forum if that's what you wa—," 

"Has anybody told you you're very pretty?," Mark cut him off mid sentence. Donghyuck looked at the older boy as if he grew another head in matter of minutes. 

"What are you talking about Mark Lee? Look you don't need to force yourself to look for my endearing qualities just because I like you. No need to give me false hope," Donghyuck said with a serious voice. 

"What false hope are you talking about Hyuck?," Mark looked at him confused. Donghyuck ran his fingers on his hair frustratedly. 

“This! Calling me pretty! You don’t need to force yourself to say that!,” Donghyuck uttered out. 

“Look Mark, I know the situation is bad and you’re probably ruining your chance with pretty boy but I’ll talked it out with him. If that’s not enough, my offer about distracting Jaehyun hyung is still on the table. I’ll do anything to fix what I’ve caused you, if you want me to distance myself I would—,” Donghyuck was cut off mid sentence when a pair of lips suddenly crashed his own. 

“God you never shut up do you?,” Mark said after he kissed the younger’s mouth. Donghyuck who was dazed from the kiss finally composed himself and pushed Mark away. 

“You think this is funny Mark? Playing with my feelings like it’s some toy?! Do you think I’m some charity case that’s desperate for you attention?!,” Donghyuck yelled at Mark, who was looking perplexed.

“Charity case? You’re not a charity case Donghyuck,” Mark stated. 

“Then why did you kiss me then?! For revenge?!,” Donghyuck accuses Mark. 

“What no! I kissed you because I like you Donghyuck!,” Mark confessed, Donghyuck was about to argue but stopped when the words slipped out of Mark’s lips. 

“What?! That’s impossible! Tell me Mark, did your pretty boy rejected you that’s why you have no choice but to settle with me?,” Donghyuck questioned Mark. 

“If you’re smart enough to come up with that conclusion then you’re also smart enough to know that the pretty boy I was talking about is you,”. Mark rambles. Donghyuck froze, not knowing what to say next. A pregnant silence was all that was filling the room. Mark couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hyuck please say something,” Mark begged him. Donghyuck opened his mouth but close it afterwards. He took a deep breath before finally speaking up. 

“Did you really mean it? All of it?,” Donghyuck asked, still unconvinced. 

“Yes Hyuck, I mean it, all of it,” Mark said, smiling bashfully at him. 

“I can also ask the same thing to you too, did you really mean it when you said you had a crush on me since junior year?,” Mark asked Donghyuck, smirking when he recalled the drunken confession of the younger. Donghyuck blushed at the mention of his stupidity last night. 

“Can you please forget that ever happened?,” Donghyuck insisted. 

“Why it’s cute seeing you get jealous of yourself,” Mark chuckled and Donghyuck has never wanted to shut someone up so bad. 

“One word from you Mark Lee and I’d consider accepting Jaehyun hyung’s offer to date him,” Donghyuck threatened him, which made Mark zip his mouth. 

“So since I like you and you like me back, does that mean we can go out tonight? Or when you’re free whatever you want,” Mark blurted our after a minute of shutting up. 

“Yeah, I’d love that,” Donghyuck said then proceeded to give Mark a chaste kiss on his lips. Mark pouted after the kiss. 

“That’s not how you kiss someone you like, this is how,” Then Mark kissed Donghyuck passionately, to which the younger boy returned. They didn’t even realize how many minutes they were kissing when Renjun goes inside their dorm room. 

“Hey guys, in case you’re wondering I also live here so a little warning may be nice if you’re gonna suck each other’s faces,” Renjun complained. Donghyuck only give Renjun the middle finger and continued savoring every bits of Mark’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it at the end, I’m sorry if some of the parts are really cringy, I literally use writing this fic as a way to procrastinate and not do my school works hehe. Hope y’all appreciate this mess, happy late Halloween.  
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/yeoreumhyuck)


End file.
